


A Lannister's a Lannister

by jkl789



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl789/pseuds/jkl789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and a mouth's a mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lannister's a Lannister

“Planning on sneaking off, are you?” 

“Sire?” The blonde blinked at him nervously.

It wasn’t Cersei, it was her cousin Lancel, his damnable squire. The figure was too slight to be the Kingslayer so he’d assumed it was the Queen. Cersei and her twin brother had been reminiscing at dinner about their habit of dressing up as each other as children, so when he’d seen the slender figure in men’s clothes creeping about the royal bedchamber, he’d assumed it was his wife reliving her childhood. Easy mistake to make when you’d drunk as much ale as Robert. And those blonde Lannister bastards all looked alike anyway. 

Well, with one important distinction. Cersei had a fine pair of big, round teats. Not that she had ever let him give them a good seeing to. The frigid bitch liked to complain he was too rough, although none of the wenches he bedded minded a hearty squeeze or two. Robert quaffed back another cup of wine to quench his thirst.

Lancel was a pretty lad, with the same long, curly blonde hair as Cersei and pouty pink lips. Cocksucking lips. And the way Robert saw it, a mouth was a mouth. It wasn’t like he wanted to fuck the boy up the arse. “Come here.”

When the lad stood before him, Robert put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees. “Be a good lad and suck me.”

Lancel merely blinked up at him like a deaf lackwit. 

Robert pulled down his breeches and exposed his cock. “Suck this, boy.”

Lancel hesitantly wrapped his hand around the base of the king’s cock and took the head of it into his mouth. His teeth scraped the sensitive flesh. 

Robert cuffed him lightly. “Mind your teeth, little lion.” 

He didn’t feel teeth again, but Lancel was hopeless at sucking cock. He’d gotten Robert fully erect, but that was it. At this rate he’d never come. Robert took control of matters. He held the boy’s face firmly between his hands and began to thrust. 

Lancel sputtered and choked as the king fucked his face, but Robert didn’t care. This was more like it. Almost as good as fucking a tight virgin cunt. When he was on the brink of coming, he shoved his cock as far down Lancel’s throat as he could get and held it there. The boy’s nose was buried in the king’s wiry black pubic hair and his fingers clawed at Robert’s legs weakly as the king pumped his seed into him.

“Not bad, but you could use some practice,” he told him later, while the squire helped him undress for bed. 

“As you say, sire,” Lancel answered quietly. 

Robert wondered what Tywin Lannister would think if he knew his nephew had a belly full of the king’s seed. Would he still insist on surrounding him with Lannisters? Robert guffawed, and a moment later he was fast asleep, snoring.


End file.
